As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional video cassette recorder which can record and reproduce caption signals includes a broadcasting signal demodulation part 1 for separately demodulating the image signals and the sound signals of broadcasting signals received from a broadcasting station received through an antenna ANT, an image signal selection switch SW1 for selecting one source of image signals from the image signals demodulated in the broadcasting signal demodulation part 1 and external image signals, an image processing part 2 having an image recording part 2A for recording image signals selected by the image signal selection switch SW1 and an image reproduction part 2B for reproducing image signals recorded on a tape, a record reproduction selection switch SW2 for connecting a record reproduction head 3 either to the image recording part 2A at an output terminal thereof to enable the image signals of the image recording part 2A to be recorded on a tape, or to the image reproduction part 2B at an input terminal thereof to enable image signals recorded on the tape to be reproduced, an image output selection switch SW3 for selecting one source of image signals from the image recording part 2A and the image reproduction part 2B, of the image processing part 2, a caption signal demodulation part 4 for demodulating caption signals of the image signals transmitted from the image reproduction part 2B of the image processing part 2, a mixer part 5 for mixing the caption signals transmitted from the caption signal demodulation part 4 with the image signals selected by the image output selection switch SW3, and a control part 6 for controlling operation of various parts of the video cassette recorder.
As shown in FIG. 2, the caption signal demodulation part 4 has a line selection part 4A for selecting a line, for example 21st line loaded with caption data of the transmitted image signals, a caption data sensing part 4B for sensing caption data loaded on a line selected by the line selection part 4A, a control part 4C for reading in a character corresponding to the caption data sensed by the caption data sensing part 4B from a random access memory(RAM) 4D, and a buffer part 4E for buffering tho character signals road in by the control part 4C.
When broadcasting signals of a broadcasting station were transmitted through an antenna ANT, the broadcasting signal demodulation part 1, separating the image signals and the sound signals from the transmitted broadcasting signals, demodulates and applies the separated image signals and the sound signals to the image signal selection switch SW1 at one input terminal thereof.
The image recording part 2A of the image processing part 2 processes either external image signals selected by the image signal selection switch SW1 or the image signals of the broadcasting signal demodulation part 1 and applies them to the record reproduction selection switch SW2 and the image output selection switch SW3 at each of one input terminal thereof.
When the image signals of the image recording part 2A were selected by the record reproduction selection switch SW2, the image signals are recorded by the record reproduction head 3, and when the image signals of the image recording part 2A were selected by the image output selection switch SW3, the image signals are transmitted through the mixer part 5.
On the other hand, when the image signals of the tape reproduced by the record reproduction head 3 were selected by the record reproduction selection switch SW2, the image reproduction part 2B applies the image signals of the tape to the image output selection switch SW3 at one input terminal thereof and the caption signal demodulation part 4.
The caption demodulation part 4, being operated in response to the control signals of the control part, is to be explained referring to FIG. 2.
The line selection part 4A in the caption demodulation part 4 selects a line loaded with the caption data from the applied image signals, for example 21st line, and applies them to the caption sensing part 4B. When the caption sensing part 4B sensed the caption data, the control part reads in a character corresponding to the caption data having two fields in one frame from RAM 4D and applies them to the buffer part 4E. The buffer part, after buffering the corresponding character signals, applies to the mixer part 5.
When the tape image signals of the image reproduction part 2B were selected by the image output selection switch SW3, the tape image signals and the output signals of the caption signal demodulation part 4 are mixed in the mixer part 5.
However, the foregoing conventional video cassette recorder which can record and reproduce caption signals have troubles in that the conventional video cassette recorders can not display or record the caption signals transmitted from a broadcasting station during reproduction of a tape image signals recorded thereon.